Towing vehicles, such as tractor trucks or semis and the like, are typically equipped with fifth wheel coupling devices which receive and engage the kingpins of trailers. The fifth wheel coupling device is positioned on the back of the trailer truck and features a hitch plate having a central throat equipped with a latching mechanism which engages the kingpin. The throat is provided with an open end facing the rear of the truck. The kingpin extends downward from the underside of the leading end portion of the trailer. The engagement of the trailer kingpin by the fifth wheel coupling device is the primary means by which the trailer is pivotally connected to the tractor truck.
Prior to hauling a load, the tractor truck must be coupled to the trailer containing the load. This is accomplished by backing the fifth wheel coupling device of the tractor truck towards and under the leading end portion of the trailer so that the trailer kingpin passes horizontally through the open end of the throat and into the throat of the fifth wheel coupling device where it is engaged by a latching or locking mechanism.
If the latching or locking mechanism of a traditional fifth wheel coupling device fails, however, the towing vehicle and the trailer may become uncoupled. Furthermore, the towing vehicle fifth wheel coupling device must be at the proper height with respect to the trailer kingpin height and length for proper coupling to occur.
Through research and experimentation, the present inventors have determined that a need exists for a fifth wheel coupling device and method of using such device that addresses the above issues.